Loss
by stealth gato
Summary: Death and Loss is something shinobi deal with every day." Lee tells his son about Sakura, his mother. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, violence, language, sexual refferences but no lemon. Lee/Saku and Kaka/Saku blip of Naru/Sasu maybe?
1. Chapter 1

OKAY! something different. first het submission. if you haven't read my other stories don't feel left. obviously you're not into yaoi and that's perfectly okay. this story was originally supposed to be a fluffy kaka/saku story about kakashi telling their kid about Sakura. well, turns out it's lee telling the story to his son so yeah. i was kind of still in the weird mood i was in while writing "love" so it's pretty sad. i have no control over what i write (read my profile). So if it's too sad and you start crying I'm warning you now that it's sad.

**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own naruto. again, if i did it would suck because i'm not that creative and no one would write fanfiction. so you should be thanking me.  
**WARNING:** CHARACTER(S) DEATH!! okay, it's a whole story about sakura who is dead from the begining so it's going to be kind of sad. PLEASE don't blame me if you start to cry, i've warned you twice now. VIOLENCE (reffering to characters' death), language, refferals to sex.

* * *

"Daddy, tell me about mommy." The small boy said as his father tucked him in.

"What do you want to know about her?" He asked.

"Was she pretty?" The boy asked. The father smiled and nodded.

"The most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life." He said.

"Was she smart?" The child asked.

"Very smart. One of the most brilliant konoichi in the village." His father smiled.

"Was she strong?" The boy asked.

"Much more than any of us knew. Not only was she physically strong, but she was emotionally strong for all of us and was always there to pick us up when we fell." The father answered.

"Was she good?" the boy asked. The father's eyes watered slightly.

"Definitely." He smiled and nodded.

"Do you think she would have liked me?" The boy asked. The father laughed and nodded his head.

"She would have loved you. You're a lot like the man you're names after. And he was one of our most precious people." The father said.

"Naru?" The child asked. The father smiled and nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He was one of the greatest shinobi to ever live." The father said. The boy smiled a bit.

"Tell me the story daddy." The boy said.

"It's long." The father told him.

"I'll listen." The boy answered.

"It's sad." The father told him.

"I'm strong." The boy said. The father smiled and ruffled the dark hair on the boy's head.

"Very well, I'll tell you." Lee smiled. "It started a few years before you were born."

--

"But Sakura-chan, why not?" Lee pleaded.

"I'm too busy Lee. I can't go out on a date with you." Sakura shook her head as she walked towards the hospital.

"Please, Sakura-chan. One date that's all I'm asking and I'll never ask again." Lee said. Sakura laughed a bit.

"Do you know how long Naruto has been saying that to me?" Sakura asked. Lee frowned.

"I will not give up, Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled at her as she walked into the hospital.

"What is he yelling about?" One of the nurses giggles as Sakura sighed heavily letting the glass doors shut behind her.

"Another boy asking you for a date?" One of the doctors asked. Sakura blushed heavily.

"Speaking of boys wanting dates, Uzumaki is in room 312." The nurse said handing Sakura a clipboard with a file attached. Sakura sighed.

"That boy is gonna kill himself one day." Sakura said as she walked to the stairs to go up to Naruto's room. "What did you do this time?" Sakura asked opening the door to the room. Naruto was sitting on the bed with an IV in his arm and his head bandaged up. Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek.

"I guess I overdid it today sparring with Kiba." Naruto laughed a bit. Sakura sighed and sat on the bed with Naruto.

"Don't exert yourself. You're still weak from your last mission." Sakura told him.

"Which is all the more reason for me to get stronger. If I was stronger I wouldn't have gotten hurt on that mission." Naruto said. Sakura sighed.

"Just take it easy for a few days." Sakura said. Naruto smiled.

"Hey, how about when I get out of here you treat me to some ramen?" Naruto smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't think so. I have too much work to do." Sakura said. "I'll come back to check on you in an hour."

"Fine. Have fun with that." Naruto laughed and leaned back on his bed.

"Sakura, you have another one." Another nurse said as Sakura stepped out of Naruto's room.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Just came in and insisted to be treated by you." The nurse said. "He's just down the hall." The nurse said handing her a file. Sakura grumbled and walked down to the room. Slowly she opened the door and was shocked to find Kakashi there.

"Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, there's my favorite student." Kakashi said.

"Tsk, favorite? I'm the only one who even pays attention to you any more. And that's only when you're in here." Sakura pointed out.

"I only let myself get injured so I can visit you." Kakashi said. His eye crinkled to show he was smirking.

"What did you do then?" Sakura sighed.

"Don't sound so upset." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry, Kaka-sensei." Sakura sighed. "I've just had a rough morning. So far you're the third annoyance I've had to deal with."

"Aw, I'm an annoyance now? I remember when you guys use to look up to me." Kakashi sighed.

"So, what did you do?" Sakura asked.

"I broke my wrist, nothing big. But still I'd rather you heal it than some stranger with cold hands." Kakashi said. Sakura laughed a bit.

"Fine. Give me your arm." Sakura said. She sat on the bed and held Kakashi's wrist in her left hand while her right hand hovered over the break, glowing with green chakra. Kakashi inhaled deeply.

"New perfume?" Kakashi asked.

"New shampoo." Sakura corrected. Kakashi chuckled.

"It smells good." He told her.

"Don't tell me you're looking for a date too." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want to go on a date with me that's fine. But I'm not opposed to buying you dinner for old time's sake." Kakashi said. Sakura looked at him slightly shocked.

"Y-you're really asking me on a date?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Just dinner, nothing fancy." Kakashi said. Sakura stared wide eyed at her teacher. "Sakura? Are you okay? You looked kind of sick."

"I'm fine." Sakura nodded. Kakashi smiled.

"So, what time can I pick you up?" Kakashi asked.

"I get off at five." Sakura said softly.

"Great, I'll be here." Kakashi said taking her hand and kissing it gently through his mask. Kakashi disappeared and Sakura sat there blushing heavily.

"Sakura!" A nurse said banging on the door.

"I know, I'm coming." Sakura yelled back. She huffed and went back to work.

"Sakura, you have Kakashi Hatake waiting for you in the lobby." One of the nurses said. Sakura froze and looked at the clock. It was five exactly.

"Damn. Look at me, I'm a mess. He would choose right now to show up on time." Sakura half grumbled.

"I think you look just fine." Kakashi's voice echoed down the hall. Sakura and the other nurse turned to look at him. They both blushed slightly, it was Kakashi after all. "This is just casual for old time's sake, remember?" Kakashi asked with an obvious smirk in his voice. Sakura nodded and started walking towards him.

"Right." She said. They walked silently through the village. Kakashi leading and Sakura following next to him. "Kaka-sensei, where are we going?"

"Just somewhere." Kakashi said. They walked to a small park where there was a picnic set up under a large tree.

"Kaka-sensei." Sakura said softly.

"Okay, so maybe it's not just a casual thing." Kakashi said.

"You were planning this, weren't you?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"If I was would you be mad?" Kakashi asked. Sakura blushed and shook her head. She wouldn't deny that she enjoyed the thought of Konoha's number one bachelor wooing her. "Just sit down and enjoy the picnic." Kakashi said taking Sakura's hand and pulling her onto the blanket.

"Did you make all of this?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded. Sakura knew some of the dishes Kakashi had set out took a couple of hours to fix. She smiled. "Thank you, Kaka-sensei."

"Just for tonight, call me Kakashi." Kakashi said softly. Sakura nodded.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Sakura repeated softly. Sakura looked down at the blanket. Kakashi was sitting so close to her. She saw his hand fiddling with the lids of the dishes before scooping some food onto a plate for Sakura and them for himself. Sakura watched as Kakashi's hand rose. Sakura looked on in shock and awe as the tips of Kakashi's fingers slipped under the top of his mask and slowly pull it down. "Ka-" was all Sakura could manage to whisper. Kakashi was beautiful. It was the first time she had ever seen his whole face, and she couldn't help but to stare.

"Well, eat. I did spend most of the afternoon making this for us." Kakashi said. Sakura forced herself to look at her plate and started eating. They ate in silence, but not an awkward silence. Just a silence. When they finished, Sakura set her plate down on the blanket and placed her hands in her lap. She stared at her hands until she saw Kakashi's hand come into her peripheral vision and eventually grasp the hands she was staring so intently at.

"Kakashi." Sakura said softly, not daring to look up at him.

"I didn't ask you here for old time's sake." Kakashi admitted.

"I know." Sakura told him.

"I'm going to risk sounding very cliché and corny by telling you that you have grown up to be one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met." Kakashi said. Sakura turned her head away from him even though she wasn't looking at him. "Sakura," Kakashi said softly as he reached up and gently took Sakura's chin in his hand. He moved her face to look at him. Before she could say anything, Kakashi gently pressed his lips to her.

"Kakashi." Sakura said softly as Kakashi pulled away.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." Kakashi whispered.

"No, I'm glad you did." Sakura said. Kakashi looked at her. They held eye contact for a second maybe two before their lips met again and their eyes slowly shut. Kakashi was gentler than Sakura had expected. She had heard stories about Kakashi's vigor and roughness. But this was soft, slow, and loving. As if he was pouring everything into this one kiss. In her head Sakura smiled. Kakashi did everything with precision and planning, nothing was ever rushed or done half-assed. She knew that this was not a coincidence of getting swept up in the moment on Kakashi's part. He had been planning this exact moment for some time.

"Sakura, I'm in love with you. I don't know when or how it happened I just know that it did." Kakashi said. Sakura laughed a little.

"I think the same can be said for me." Sakura whispered before Kakashi pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

**AN** okay, so this is half kaka/saku and half lee/saku. kakashi is the background story but i had to cut it off here cause it worked better.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! if you're just joining us this is a story about someone who is already dead which means that there will be CHARACTER DEATH. there is also sex and language that might not be suitable for younger readers. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! story time!

* * *

"But Daddy, I thought mommy loved you" Naru said.

"She did, Naru, but she loved Kakashi too. This is the back story." Lee said. The boy nodded in understanding. "Can I continue?" Lee asked.

"Yes please." Naru nodded. Lee smiled and continued his story.

--

"Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, Hinata and I have seen them together every day for the past week." Ino said. Naruto was currently eating ramen with the members of team Asuma.

"Yeah, I've seen them around too." Shikamaru said.

"You mean you didn't know about it?" Ino asked. Naruto shook his head still slightly in shock about the girl of his dreams dating their old, perverted teacher.

"I have to go see Sakura." Naruto said quickly getting up.

"Wait! Naruto you haven't paid!" Shikamaru yelled but Naruto was always gone.

"You should have known he would skip out on the bill." Ino told him.

"Yeah, Kakashi is his teacher." Choji pointed out. Shikamaru frowned at the five empty bowls of ramen at Naruto's spot. Naruto ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

"I need to speak to Sakura Haruno please." Naruto told the nurse at the front desk.

"Very well, where is your injury?" The nurse asked.

"I'm not injured I just need to speak to her." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Miss Haruno is very busy. The only way you would be able to talk to her is if you were injured." The nurse said.

"What? That's stupid I just need five minutes to talk to her." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do." The nurse said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine. You did this yourself." Naruto said. Naruto raised his arm and brought it down hard on the edged of the counter. The counter cracked but there was definitely the sound of bone breaking in the impact.

"What the hell?" The nurse screamed.

"My arm's broken, now can I talk to her?" Naruto asked ignoring the throbbing in his left arm.

"You idiot, what did you do that for?" The nurse yelled.

"You said I had to be injured." Naruto said.

"You broke the counter!" She said.

"And my arm, now can you please just call her up here?" Naruto asked. This woman was trying his patience.

"Sakura Haruno you're needed at the front." The nurse called into the P-A system. Sakura came up a minute or so later and saw Naruto standing in front of the broken counter, gingerly holding his left arm. She sighed and waved him to follow her.

"What did you do, Naruto?" Sakura asked as they entered a room. Naruto sat down on the bed.

"They said I had to be injured to talk to you." Naruto said calmly, as if it wasn't a big deal his arm was broken. Sakura lightly held Naruto's arm and her hand started glowing green.

"What was so important that you broke your arm on the front desk?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"Well, there is this rumor I heard about you," he paused, "and Kakashi-sensei." He ended a little hesitantly. He saw the green chakra flicker slightly as she lost a bit of her concentration.

"Oh?" Sakura asked.

"Are you dating Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked gently but demandingly.

"Yeah." Sakura said softly. "Don't be upset." She pleaded.

"I'm not." Naruto said unconvincingly. Sakura finished healing Naruto and he stood up quickly. "Thanks for healing me, doc." He said as he left the room.

"Naruto! How are you my youthful comrade?" Lee asked as Naruto left the hospital. Lee looked to be walking into the hospital with a bouquet of pink roses.

"I'm okay." Naruto shrugged. "Who are the flowers for?" He asked pointing to the half dozen roses Lee held.

"For Sakura-chan. I'm not giving up on her yet." Lee smiled.

"Even though she's with Kakashi now?" Naruto asked. Lee's smile faltered and then quickly fell into a pained frown.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just found out. They've been going out for a week at least." Naruto said.

"Oh." Lee mumbled and turned to walk away. Naruto stood there for a second and then walked in the same direction Lee was. Not because he was following Lee, it just happened to be in the same area as the training grounds. As he was walking He passed a garbage can and found the roses Lee had been holding not a minute prior in there. Naruto frowned. For the first time since he had met the odd green-spandex wearing ninja, Lee had admitted defeat. It was almost heartbreaking. Naruto sped up to find Lee walking slowly through the village.

"Oi! Lee, how about a spar?" Naruto grinned at him. Lee looked confused. Naruto mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say. Thankful no one else was around to make fun of him. "We can't waste our youthful vigor on such a wonderful day." Lee smiled and nodded.

"Right. Come along my youthful friend. The springtime of youth beckons us!" Lee did his 'good guy' pose. Naruto smiled and they ran off to the training field. Kakashi, who had been hiding nearby at the time, sighed. He walked towards the hospital and found the roses in the trashcan. He pulled them out and cleaned them a bit before heading to his apartment. Later that night Sakura showed up for their date.

"You got me roses?" Sakura asked seeing the bouquet on the table.

"No." Kakashi said taking her bag and putting it in the front closet.

"What? Then who are they for?" Sakura asked taking off her shoes and then stepping into the living room.

"They're for you. Lee bought them." Kakashi said. Sakura frowned.

"He bought me flowers?" Sakura asked.

"He's a good kid. He likes you a lot." Kakashi said sitting down at the table. Sakura stood behind him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're right. He is a good guy." Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, do you see this relationship as a permanent thing?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing is permanent, Kakashi. We are shinobi, loss is something that we have to deal with every day." Sakura told him.

"That day." Kakashi paused. "When I asked you to dinner that day, Lee and Naruto had both asked you out on a date but you said you were too busy. Why did you say yes to me?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you want me to answer you honestly or just say you were in the right place at the right time?" Sakura asked. Kakashi took the hand that was currently combing through his hair and pulled Sakura to his side.

"Honestly." He said.

"Because I love them too much to get their hopes up." Sakura said. "I'm not looking for something permanent, Kakashi, and you aren't either. It makes sense to be with you, but it doesn't mean that this is any less meaningful or that I love you any less than them." She told him. Kakashi nodded and leant forward to kiss her.

"I love you." He said softly. As if it was something precious and needed to be handled carefully. Sakura smiled softly at him.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Sakura said. Kakashi nodded as he stood up and took Sakura's hand. The walked to the bedroom and laid down on Kakashi's small bed. Kakashi never needed a bigger bed than a twin and the two of them were content being as close as they had to. Kakashi wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura. Sakura rest her head on his chest and they went to sleep. Sakura didn't hear anything from Naruto or Lee for a month. Sakura spent most of her time with Kakashi anyway. One day she was sitting with Ino at a park when Ino suddenly looked at her.

"So, how's the sex?" Ino asked. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"It's none of your business." Sakura said.

"So you haven't even had sex with him." Ino sighed and leaned back on the bench. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What? Are you kidding, it's Kakashi Hatake, of course I've had sex with him." Sakura said. Ino looked skeptical. "Fine, what do you want to know?" She sighed.

"Is he really like what all the rumors say?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Not really. But all those rumors come from one night stands, so I figure they would be different anyway." Sakura said.

"What do you mean? Sex is sex." Ino said.

"No, with any other woman it's just to fulfill a need. It could be to let out some excess energy, or to relieve some stress, or maybe just to have sex. But it's different with me. Kakashi loves me and I think he tries very hard to show it in everything he does. He's gentle and takes his time and focuses on me to show me how much he loves me." Sakura said.

"So, do you love him?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but I loved him long before we got together." Sakura said. Ino looked slightly shocked.

"What?" Ino asked.

"I mean when Sasuke left, Kakashi was there. When Naruto went off to train, Kakashi was there. Whenever anything bad happened, Kakashi was there. I started to fall in love with him because of it." Sakura shrugged.

"Oh." Ino said. Sakura smiled.

"What? Are you jealous?" Sakura smirked.

"Tsk, don't be ridiculous. I would never be jealous of you." Ino scoffed. Sakura smiled and Ino glared at her.

"Whatever. You're just upset because you lost to me." Sakura said as she stood up. Ino didn't have time to respond before Sakura disappeared. She reappeared in Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi said at the table with his head in his hands. "Kakashi?" She asked softly. Kakashi visibly flinched at her voice. "Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Fine. Just a long day." Kakashi answered. Sakura walked over to him and stood beside him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi?" Sakura said. Kakashi moved slowly. His hand reached out and pulled her between him and the table. He pushed her to sit on the table and then put her feet on the chair he was sitting on so that her legs were on either side of him. He rubbed her claves and kissed her right thigh.

"I have a new mission." Kakashi told her kissing her left thigh.

"When do you have to leave?" Sakura asked running a hand through his hair.

"Early tomorrow morning." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded. Kakashi looked up at her and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Ka-" Was all Sakura could get out before Kakashi lifted himself to kiss her. There was something in the kiss that Sakura didn't want to feel. There was sadness, a longing, desperation and finality in this kiss. "When will you come back?" Sakura asked knowing the real answer.

"The report was non-specific." Kakashi answered.

"Then I guess we're going to have to make tonight last until I see you again." Sakura managed to say. Kakashi's brow furrowed slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Sakura. The next morning Kakashi woke up and looked at Sakura. "Sakura." Kakashi said softly. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Kakashi. "I have to leave now." He said. Sakura kissed him and smiled a little.

"I'll see you later then." Sakura said half heartedly.

"Yeah, later." Kakashi frowned. As Kakashi left they both knew he wasn't coming back. However, it still crushed Sakura when she saw Kakashi brought back on a stretcher. Naruto wasn't there, he was on a mission at the time. Lee was the one to comfort Sakura. Naruto came back on the day of the funeral. Kakashi was buried in the Uchiha family graveyard under Sakura and Naruto's orders.

"Death and loss is something all shinobi must deal with on a daily basis." Tsunade said trying to comfort her. The morning after Kakashi's funeral Sakura woke up in Lee's bed.

"Sakura, I am sorry. I took advantage of your situation and that was wrong." Lee said. Sakura shook her head and pulled Lee into a soft kiss.

"No, Lee, you did exactly what I wanted you to do." Sakura said. Lee blushed slightly at that. "How about you and I go get some breakfast?" She asked.

* * *

**AN** so yeah first death is kakashi. it's so sad I KNOW. :(  
anyway, sakura and lee are now together so you understand how it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

So, here is the 3rd chappie. CHARACTER DEATH, SEX and all that jazz. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! slight baby smidgen of a hint of sasu/naru here. it's not much but just incase you don't like two guys being in love then just prepare yourself for the whole like five lines.

* * *

"So that was when you and mommy got together?" Naru smiled.

"Yes. That was when it happened." Lee nodded. "We ended up getting married six months later. Your mother had decided she wanted something a little more permanent." Lee smiled.

"Really?" Naru asked.

"We were married for a little over a year when she found out she was pregnant." He said a little shakily.

--

"That's awesome you guys!" Naruto smiled when Sakura had told him.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura blushed a bit.

"So, who else knows?" Naruto asked.

"You're the first one we told." Lee said wrapping an arm around Sakura.

"Ha! Oh man, that's cool." Naruto smirked. "You told me first which means I'm your favorite, huh?"

"No, you were just the first of our friends that we found." Sakura said. Naruto frowned.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, why do you have to be so mean?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed. "So, have you thought of any names yet?" Naurto asked excitedly.

"No, not yet. We did just find out." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"I think you should name him after someone special. I mean really my name came from ramen, but my parents chose it because it was the character in Ero-sennin's book." Naruto said. Sakura smiled. It had been a while since Naruto had found out about his parents, but he was still excited to talk about them whenever he could.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Sakura said.

"You can always name him after me. The greatest shinobi of all times." Naruto smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're not the greatest." Sakura told him.

"Well, one day I will be. Just you wait." Naruto smiled at her.

"And when that day comes, maybe I'll think of naming one of my children after you." Sakura told him. Naruto looked surprised and then smiled.

"Really? That's great." Naruto smiled. Sakura laughed.

"We have to be going, Naruto. We have other people to see." Sakura said.

"Right, well, I'll see you later." Naruto said.

"Good bye, Naruto." Sakura and Lee said as they walked off. Everything was fine until three months later when Sasuke returned.

"What do you mean immediate execution?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"As in within the next half hour Sasuke Uchiha will be dead." Tsunade said.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because he is a rouge ninja and has betrayed Konoha. The villagers would revolt if he were allowed to stay here." Tsunade said.

"Then ban him from the village!" Sakura yelled at her teacher. "He's done nothing wrong, you can't just execute him."

"He abandoned the village and joined forces with Orochimaru." Tsunade said.

"He killed Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha. If anything, he's done the village good." Sakura said.

"I'm sorry Sakura, there is nothing I can do." Tsunade said.

"That's bull shit. You have the power to stop it, but you aren't doing anything." Sakura growled.

"That's enough, Sakura." Tsunade said standing up and leaning over her desk.

"Why aren't you doing anything to stop this?" Sakura asked.

"I told you already. Death and Loss is something shinobi deal with on a daily basis." Tsunade said. Sakura glared at Tsunade. She started to say something when she felt a burst of chakra coming from the execution area. Tsunade looked slightly horrified and Sakura's eyes widened. "Sakura, don't go out there!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura turned and ran as fast as she could to the execution.

"We'll kill you too if you don't move." One of the ANBU at the execution said to Naruto who was standing between Sasuke and the executioner.

"Fine, kill me." Naruto growled.

"Naruto, don't be an idiot." Sasuke told Naruto from his place on the ground.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I just got you back, I'm not going to lose you again." Naruto said.

"Fine then, we'll get rid of the demon brat too." An ANBU said grabbing Naruto and putting him on the ground next to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sas." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause I love you." Naruto smiled. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"Yep. I told you, I'm not going to lose you again and if it means they have to kill me too then so be it." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes filled with relief and gratitude.

"Thank you, Naruto. I love you too." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled a bit but then they both frowned. They could feel Sakura's chakra coming towards them. They looked up to see Sakura reach the fence line of all the spectators. Looks of horror passed across all three of their faces. Naruto and Sasuke didn't want to be executed in front of her, but it was too late and their heads were cut from their bodies. Sakura screamed out in pain as she watched her teammates get beheaded. She broke the fence and ran out to their bodies.

"No." Sakura cried. "No, you can't be dead. You two were always defying death. This can't be how it ends." Sakura cried.

"Sakura." One of the ANBU said.

"Get the hell away from me!" Sakura screamed at him. "They were innocent!" She screamed. Her heart-wrenching cries could be heard throughout the village. She buried them in the Uchiha family plot near Kakashi. Sakura went to Tsunade's office.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked slightly shocked at Sakura's appearance. She looked like any person would after crying for two days straight.

"I will not forgive you." Sakura said calmly. "You have opened my eyes at what kind of people live in this village and I can no longer be a part of it. Anyone who kills innocent people is scum, and I do not want to associate with the likes of them." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you can't be serious." Tsunade said.

"I am. I've already left. If you send anyone after me, I will kill them." Sakura said. Tsunade gasped and threw a senbon needle at Sakura and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A clone?" Tsunade said. "Shizune, I need an ANBU squad to go after Sakura Haruno. She's abandoned the village. I want her brought back." Tsunade called. But like Sakura had promised, the three ANBU sent after her returned dead. Sakura was declared an s-class criminal that day.

* * *

**AN** so, sasu/naru confession right before they die. Sakura left the village... (insert dramatic music here).


	4. Chapter 4

last chapter. thanks for sticking with me this long. CHARACTER DEATH. crying and whatnot may occur. language and violence. I DON'T OWN NAURTO. not that that's out of the way, onward!

* * *

"Why did she leave?" Naru asked.

"Because she was angry with the village. She left because it was the right thing for her to do." Lee said.

"But what happened when she was gone?" Naru asked.

"She became a vigilante. She protected many people and saved many lives. Of course none of us knew it was her at the time. The other villagers gave her the name 'the demon fox shadow'. They said that it was the demon fox's spirit in human form come to seek revenge on the people who killed him and to protect any others who might receive the same fate." Lee said.

"She came back to the village?" Naru asked.

"Yes." Lee said softly as his eyes filled with tears.

--

"So you're the demon fox's shadow?" Tsunade said. The room was completely dark, but she could recognize Sakura's chakra anywhere.

"I've come back to punish those who killed my teammates." Sakura said.

"I suspected." Tsunade said.

"I finally understand, hokage-sama." Sakura said. "You were afraid of them. Sasuke was far too strong. Naruto was almost as strong and getting stronger. And Kakashi trained them. Sasuke knew the truth about this village. Naruto was full-heartedly devoted to Sasuke. Together those two could do anything and you were afraid. You killed Kakashi because he always believed in their full potential. He taught them to give it your all and never give up. You were scared that Kakashi would teach more kids like that and eventually the next generation of shinobi would bee too strong for you to control because you're nothing but a weak, scared, drunken old woman who is afraid of change." Sakura said angrily.

"Seems you figured it out." Tsunade said.

"You can't stop change. In this new world of shinobi, you will be the first thing to go." Sakura growled.

"I've already called the ANBU here." Tsunade said.

"You'll be dead by the time they arrive." Sakura said.

"What makes you say that?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke's kantana pierced through the back of Tsunade's chair into her back and out of her chest.

"Just a hunch." Sakura said. The blade lit up with lightning chakra and Tsunade was dead. Sakura pulled the kantana out and wiped the blade. "Good bye, hokage-sama." Sakura said before opening the window and climbing out. She waited on the top of the hokage tower for the ANBU to arrive.

"S-Sakura?" One of the ANBU stuttered. Sakura stood there in her ANBU uniform with Naruto's ANBU fox mask on and Sasuke's kantana strapped to her back. He hair had grown to the middle of her back and now blew freely in the wind. Sakura laughed a bit.

"Shikamaru, huh?" She asked. "I always thought you were too lazy to be an ANBU." She turned towards him. "So, they sent you guys to stop me, for shame. I was expecting more of a challenge." She asked looking at the other four ANBU members. They stood in a circle around her. Shikamaru in front of her then Choji to his right then Kiba then Neji then Ino. They all attacked but Sakura dodged every attack and landed a blow on each of them.

"What the hell?" Kiba said holding his ribs where Sakura had landed a chakra infused kick.

"I'm not some poor, helpless little girl any more. Everyone always underestimated me. They thought I just hid behind Naruto all the time because he could protect me. I trained my ass off every day but no one ever saw it. Well, you are about to witness what years of training can really do." Sakura said as they attacked again. Again she managed to hit every one of them and not get scratched.

"How is she doing it?" Choji asked.

"Her chakra is strange. It's like there is more than one in there but it's all fused together." Neji said.

"We'll get her." Kiba said. Kiba and Choji threw chains around Sakura and tied her up. Sakura laughed and then her entire body was surrounded by lightning chakra.

"That's Sasuke's jutsu. But how," Shikamaru said as the chains broke.

"Sakura, fight me." Ino said. Sakura laughed. "I will not lose to you."

"Why do you want to fight me one on one?" Sakura asked.

"You killed the hokage. That is an offence punishable by death and I want to be the one to give it to you." Ino said. Sakura laughed again.

"Very well." Sakura said.

"Wait!" Lee yelled running up between Sakura and the ANBU members.

"Lee?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"I will not let you kill her." Lee said.

"Lee, stand aside or we will kill you as well." Neji said.

"Wait." Sakura said.

"What?" Kiba asked somewhat confused.

"Lee, don't be stupid." Sakura said grabbing Lee's arm. The ANBU members watched her closely.

"Sakura, you are still my wife." Lee said.

"And the mother of your child." Sakura said. Lee's eyes widened. "If you die too who will raise him?" Sakura asked.

"You…you… he's here?" Lee stuttered.

"I didn't bring him into the village, I didn't know if they would kill me right away so I didn't want to risk it. He's hidden about a mile outside of the village though. I have a map here." Sakura said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Lee.

"But what about you?" Lee asked.

"I killed the hokage, I'm resigned to my fate." Sakura said. "You can't do anything to change it so now you have to go and get our child and raise him to be the next greatest shinobi of all times."

"Next?" Lee asked.

"Named after the current greatest. Naru." Sakura said. Lee smiled a little and nodded. He looked at her even though her face was still covered by the mask.

"I still love you." He said.

"Me too. But I have business to finish up here and you have a child to get." Sakura said. Lee nodded and left. Sakura turned to Ino. "If you want to fight me, then I'll get serious." She said pulling off the mask. She ran a hand through her hair and opened her eyes. Everyone gasped to see the sharingan in place of Sakura's green eyes. Sakura also had scars on her cheeks much like Naruto's.

"How?" Neji asked.

"I woke up with them." Sakura said. "They are Sasuke's sharingan and I can feel Naruto's chakra around me. Their power has helped me to protect and defend others and is with me now to right the wrong done to them." Sakura said drawing the kantana.

"Your opponent is me now, Haruno." Ino said. Sakura smiled.

"Lets see who wins this one." Sakura said. Ino pulled out kunai knives. The two girls ran at each other. Their weapons clanged against each other. Each time one managed to land a blow the other returned it with equal intensity.

"I will not lose to you!" Ino shouted out. "Body transfer!" Ino shouted. Ino's body went limp as she transferred her soul into Sakura's body.

"I win." Sakura smirked. She took Sasuke's kantana and stabbed it through her chest. The others gasped as Ino coughed up blood. Ino's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Sakura.

"You." She said softly. Sakura's eyes went a little hazy. "You didn't kill me."

"Killed myself before you killed me though." Sakura said with a small smile. She coughed up some blood. "Born first, married first, kid first and died first. Looks like I win." Sakura said as she fell over.

"That, that's stupid." Ino stuttered crawling over to Sakura's body.

"I did all of them first, didn't I?" Sakura asked.

"That's not what it was about." Ino said feeling tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Pig, give me this on. I've got nothing else in life right now." Sakura smiled. Her eyes started to get unfocused.

"Forehead, you came here to die." Ino said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I came to end this. The sin against me and my teammates is atoned for through my blood." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Out of everyone in my team, I'm the one who deserved to die. Their blood was innocent while mine is not. They gave me their strengths so they could have reason to die." Sakura said.

"That doesn't make much sense." Kiba said.

"I loved them too much to let their deaths go for nothing. I went to protect those who were falsely accused as they had been. But now I came back to end it." Sakura said.

"Sakura." Ino said softly. Sakura smiled and looked up at something. No one but Sakura could see Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi standing at her feet smiling at her.

"I hate to leave you all, but my boys are waiting." Sakura smiled up at Ino. Kakashi reached out a hand and Sakura's spirit took it. Kakashi pulled her out of her body and the four walked away but all everyone else saw was Sakura's eyes shut as her last breath escaped.

"Death and loss is something shinobi deal with on a daily basis." Shikamaru said at Tsunade's funeral. At the same time Lee was telling himself that. Lee was not at Tsunade's funeral like the rest of the village. He stood in the Uchiha family graveyard staring at the four headstones while holding a sleeping baby Naru. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura then Kakashi; the headstones stood in a row.

"I will miss you." Lee said bowing slightly and walking away. He did not hold her sins against her, he knew she had done what she needed to do and he knew that through it all she loved him. He knew that even though she might have appeared to have turned, she was still good. And he would believe it no matter what anyone said because he knew the truth. Loss was something a shinobi experienced, but it's their choice to either sit there and take it or get up and do something about it. Sakura had done something about it. Lee would do something too, he would raise their son like she had wanted him to be raised and he would not forget her ever.

--

"That was a good story, daddy." Naru said. He could almost see Sakura standing there next to his bed smiling at him with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi standing behind her also smiling. THE END.

* * *

**AN** so there you have it. Sakura died, Lee lives on to tell the story. the last line talkign about naru almost seeing them there, it's cause he knows they're there kind of like guardian angels. also about the kind of backwards attonement thing. usually innocent blood is shed to attone for the sins ofthe wicked. so this time wicked blood was shed to attone for the innocent blood spilled. Kakashi was sent ont he mission knowing that he would be killed so that's how tsunade killed him. then naruto and sasuke did absolutely nothing so they lent their strength to sakura so that all of her sins would be theirs as well so that they wouldn't have died for no reason. it makes sense in my head. so if it confused you, i'm sorry. leave a review please. :)


End file.
